Winds of Fate
by Hitman25ad
Summary: Um I don't know what I can say here. Read and see.


The winds of fate ****

The winds of fate

By Catman

Prolog

"Take Her!"

She looked at her sister with worry in her eyes as her sister thrust the small child into her hands.

"But you can't do this. She needs you both with her." The young woman said taking the small child and coddling it. The woman looked up into the eyes of her sister and her sister's fiancee when her sister's fiancee began to speak.

"We have to go. If we don't do anything now then there will be nothing for her to grow up in. Keep her safe. We will be counting on you." He said looking more grown up than he had ever before.

"Wait for the rest to heal first, there is time for that."

"If we wait sis the demon will have time to recover as well." Again the sad eyes fell upon her. The lost hope in their faces. She knew if she let them go she would never see them again. 

"I only wish we had the chance to be married. Especially before the birth of our baby. I still can't believe that the others would ruin our wedding even after finding out I was pregnant." Her sister stated looking over to her fiancee.

"We'll settle that when we get back. After all they can't stop us from getting married after this."

"Oh are you sure of that baka?"

He just looked at her the promise in his eyes. 

"Sis just take care of her until we get back. After all I could never leave my baby. I love her so much."

"Just be careful, we will be waiting for you when you return."

"Don't worry sis after all I'm a martial artist too."

She could not mistake the look that her sister's fiancee had given her sister. It was one if worry and caring. He then looked directly at her saying.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her."

He could not hide the worry evident in his eyes though. She knew that he wanted her sister to stay where it was safe just as much as he wanted the baby to be safe. Yet he would not stop her from coming along. Her sister would refuse anyway. Her sister was like that. It was one of her strengths and one of her weaknesses. If he left without her she would soon follow putting them in more danger. Her sister would follow recklessly for her sister could not be without him. Her sister depended on him now more than ever. It was like they were two pieces of a puzzle that was just a little hard to get together at first yet once you got them together it was hard as hell to get them to separate. Her sister would never have forgiven herself if something was to happen to him, and she was not there to help. She looked at the newborn baby in her arms, just weeks old. A tier came to her eye as she thought of what the child would go through not knowing her parents.

"Just be careful you two she will need you."

Her sister walked up to her and gave her a hug being mindful of the delicate life between them, whispering.

"I have to do this, you know I do. Take care of her and don't worry we'll be back, after all no silly demon can beat us. I have one of the worlds best martial artists with me who happens to be my fiancee. We will kick its but from here to China."

Her sister released her from the hug and then turned to her fiancee. "Let's go!"

With those words her sister and her sisters' fiancee left to the hell that was their destiny. With a final look at her sisters face she watched helplessly as her sister and her fiancee were turned to ash. Then from the ashes two skeletal beings arose. They both turned to her and with voices of death said. "We will take her from you as they were taken from you." She looked on in horror as the smaller of the skeletal figures raised its bony fist to deliver a killing blow. She closed her eyes to the oncoming blow expecting the pain at any second.

That is when she woke up from her nightmare in a cold sweat. Quickly she got up putting on a robe and rushed to the room of her daughter. Opening the door she gazed upon the form of her daughter asleep in her bed. With a gentle smile she closed the door to her daughter's room and made her way to the kitchen. While there, she made herself a cup of tea.

The dream was an old one. It had been a while since she had had it last. What could have caused it? She thought as she took her tea and sat on the couch by the window. Staring out into the night sky, she blinked as she realized that she had tears in her eyes. The dream had shaken her more than she thought. Why, though was it doing so now? 

She let out a sigh as she thought of her reason. Her daughter was sixteen now. Alternatively, should she say her niece? No she had raised the girl. She was her daughter not theirs as they were not around to raise her. Yet, was that fair to say of her real parents? Again, she let out a sigh and thought of the loss of her sister in that battle. It had changed so much with the loss of her sister and her sister's fiancee. The pain had been great for everyone involved in both of their lives. 

She had made a promise that day. She would not allow what happened to her sister happen to their daughter. The girl would grow up to be something safe like a doctor, a secretary, or a normal housewife. She would keep the girl away from being a hero. Her daughter was not to become like her true parents. She would be safe. With that thought, the woman made her way to the kitchen and put away her teacup. She then made her way to her room where she lay back down in her bed and went back to sleep. Afraid of the feelings she had that she had already failed in her task.

Authors Notes:

OK I am somewhat new at the story writing business. This is a prolog of a Sailor Moon / Ranma 1/2 crossover. For the period of the story I am putting the girls of Sailor Moon at just about the time before they enter High School and are just about to tern sixteen. I guess that would put this at right after the dark circus incident. As for Ranma 1/2 the story takes, place about seventeen years after the end of the manga. I got the inspiration for writing this story by reading Child of love, Children of hate. A good story really. The only thing is how could Minako be Ranma and Akane's daughter? Oh well things happen how the author plans in their story. Oh by the way I do not in any way shape or form own the rights to the characters of Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2. The people that do could run my little butt into Jail. Please don't I am just a poor guy struggling to get by in this world.


End file.
